The present invention relates generally to a delivery vehicle for the delivery of any number of forms of biological products to a surgical site and methods thereof. In particular, the present invention relates to a delivery vehicle for delivering biological products to a surgical site in which the delivery vehicle is attached to the surgical site.
In conventional practice, surgical sites, whether they are arthroscopic, endoscopic or of an open surgery variety are closed via sutures or staples. It is also known that certain biological products aid in the healing and regenerative process of such surgical sites. To take advantage of such biological products in aiding in the regenerative process of surgical sites, conventional practice is to coat or cover standard sutures with such biological products in an effort to deliver the biological products to the surgical site. However, such a method of delivering biological products to a surgical site does not result in an effective amount of biological product being delivered, nor does it provide a means to deliver additional biological products after suturing, or the ability to adequately deliver high viscous biological compounds.
Thus, there is still a need for a delivery vehicle that delivers biological products to a surgical site and addresses the foregoing deficiencies noted above. Such deficiencies are satisfied by the delivery vehicle of the present invention.